1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a sunroof structure for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an installation structure of a driving link mechanism for the sunroof lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that an automotive vehicle is provided with a sunroof including a sunroof lid which is movably fitted in a roof opening. The sunroof lid is driven by a driving link mechanism which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 61-139817. The sunroof lid is fixedly provided at its lower surface with a retainer plate to which a link bracket of the driving link mechanism is fixed with a bolt and a nut. Furthermore, a link end guide of the driving link mechanism is pivotally connected to the link bracket and slidably connected to a guide rail disposed along the lateral periphery of the roof opening. With this structure, the retainer plate and the link bracket and link members connecting them are assembled and located under the sunroof lid formed of a relatively thick and transparent panel. As a result, the total height dimension of a sunroof assembly including the driving link mechanism becomes larger. This enlarges the height dimension from the sunroof lid to the guide rail, thereby reducing a passenger's head clearance.